Here's to Never Growing Up !
by PrincePink
Summary: Usaha Chan Yeol,Jong In , dan Se Hun dalam melepas kandidat 'Tiga Sekawan Perjaka' yang berhasil menghantui masa - masa SMU mereka. [EXO Genderswitch CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN ]


**Here's to Never Growing Up!**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Kim Jong In-Oh Se Hun**

**Rate : M untuk kata - kata senonoh **

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch,Friendship,Romance,Humor,Teenlife,Romance,little bit Lime**

**Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan ketiga pria yang duduk di bangku menengah atas ,yang mana dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah ****karena keperjakaan mereka .****Namun mereka tidak putus asa,mereka berusaha agar mereka dapat 'diterima' oleh teman-temannya**

**********Author's Note : Kalo kalian pernah nonton dorama Jepang yang judulnya 'Stand Up!' pasti tau deh :D Saya ambil inti ceritanya tapi ada beberapa alur yang dibedakan :D :D **

**********Happy Reading,YEHEETT!**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sekarang si Yi Xing itu berpacaran dengan si Su Ho ya?"

"Tidak pasti tadi malam saat mengantar makanan ke rumah Nenek ku,aku melihat gadis itu memasuki Love Hotel milik pamannya Wu Fan"

"Pria-pria itu hanya ingin mencicipi tubuh Yi Xing ckckckckck ,dia memang sexy sekali"

"Dadanya besar…"

"Kulitnya mulus…"

"Bibirnya menggoda…ahh~tidak"

"Pikiran kalian itu terlalu terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal porno!"

"Hey!kau tidak salah bicara?Kemarin aku baru saja menemukan berkeping-keping video porno dibawah kasurmu,Se Hun!"

"Ya!Sialan kau hitam!Lagipula aku kan lelaki aku tidak pernah tahu,setiap pelajaran olahraga kau bertransaksi majalah dewasa dengan si Jong Dae Kardus TV itu?"

"Hahahahhaha!Bodoh!Bermainlah bersih pelajaran renang seperti ku,aku selalu ingin membantu Park Songsaeng untuk membawakannya barang,padahal aku mengambil celah untuk mengintip para siswi berganti pakaian hehehe"

"Pantas saja aku sering melihat Chan Yeol Hyung membantu Park Songsaengnim"

"Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum!dasar laki - laki mesum!" ujar lelaki berkulit paling pucat diantara ketiganya.

"Tidak punya kaca dirumah ya?" tanya si Tinggi dibarengi dengan decihan dari si kulit paling gelap.

Ketiga pria itu menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada pohon Akasia besar yang terletak di tengah cemilan,sambil menonton pemandangan gratis – _mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu_ – contohnya saja,siswi-siswi sekolah mereka yang memakai rok mini,duduk sembarangan sehingga paha mulus siswi-siswi itu menjadi 'santapan' mata para lelaki - _juga ketiga lelaki ini_ - termasuk pasangan-pasangan yang juga teman satu sekolah mereka yang sibuk berpacaran dengan style yang dibilang terlalu intim untuk anak seumuran mulai saling menggerayangi,saling mengelus,berpagutan bibir dan lidah,atau bahkan ada yang berani_ making out_ di balik semak - semak .Oh! siswa - siswi yang penuh panutan.

Chan Yeol,Pria yang paling tinggi dari ketiga sekawan itu melempar kulit pisang dan memakan lahap pisang yang berada di tangannya,lalu menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Terkadang aku bingung,mengapa siswa-siswi di sekolah kita menganggap kita kuno ya?"

Kedua pria yang lebih muda darinya mengangguk,lalu mengikuti pria tinggi itu untuk menidurkan tubuh mereka di bawah tubuh dan juga otak mereka dari rumus - rumus Fisika pada jam pertama. Memandang langit melalui celah-celah rerantingan.

"Hanyakarena kita belum pernah melakukan hubungan sexual",ujar lelaki ber name tag 'Kim Jong In'

"Jangankan berhubungan sexual,kekasih pun kita belum punya",ujar Se Hun,lelaki paling muda di antara ketiga pria itu.

"Betul ! Bahkan 90 Persen siswa-dan siswi disini pernah melakukan hubungan sexual. 50 persen pernah berganti-ganti pasangan"

"Apa mereka tidak takut tertular penyakit?"

"Itulah gunanya kondom"

"Tapi coba kalian bayangkan,sampai lulus kita di pandang sebelah mata hanya karena kita perjaka dan belum pernah bersetubuh dengan wanita hiiii ~memalukan"

"Aku takut mereka menganggap kita gay Hyungdeul"

"Hiiiii…kalau pun aku gay,aku tidak mau dengan kalian …" Jong In mendudukan dirinya,menatap jijik kedua sahabatnya sambil sedikit menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya. Chan Yeol dan Se Hun,menatapnya jengah.

"Menjijikan membayangkan berhubungan intim denganmu,Kim!Lagipula,aku ingin memiliki kekasih yang lembut,mungil,tenang,cantik,sexy,berdada besar,berpantat montok!AH! aku menginginkan kekasih seperti itu" Chan Yeol menutup matanya,membayangkan gadis sesuai ,pada ujungnya akan berakhir pada khayalan-khayalan mesum.

"Chan Hyung pasti akan membayangkan hal-hal mesum lagi"Jong In memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Hahahahaha kau ini pintar menebak. Oh ya,Jong In bagaimana kabarmu dengan musuh bebuyutan mu si gadis Do itu?Dia masih sering mengajakmu bertengkar?"

"Kemarin malam aku takut sekali saat melewati taman. Kyung Soo dan teman-temannya duduk ingin mengajaku bertengkar .Lalu aku lari dengan sepedaku menuju rumah,aku takut sekali"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAH"Chan Yeol dan Se Hun tertawa akan tingkah bodoh sahabat mereka. Jong In memukul kedua bahu Chan Yeol dan Se Hun lalu mengumpat kecil.

"Tertawa saja sepuas kalian!dasar telinga lebar,wajah albino!" Jong In menatap kedua sahabatnya seakan - akan ia akan menelan hidup - hidup kedua pria dihadapannya

"Maaf,maaf , mengapa kau tidak ajak saja dia berdamai?lagipula kau kan menyukainya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dipikir- pikir, Kyung Soo manis juga"ujar Se Hun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya,aku ingin mengajaknya kencan, impian ku sejak dulu"Jong In menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon,mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Oh ya,kemarin aku memberanikan diri mengajak Luhan Songsaeng berkencan" Se Hun menatap kedua sahabatnya,senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Lalu?Bagaimana?berhasil?"tanya Chan Yeol antusias.

" tidak berani,aku terlalu gugup"

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga insan itu. Se Hun menatap kedua 'kakak' nya dengan tatapan heran.

"No comment"

"Idiot"

Se Hun memutar bola matanya,menatap malas kedua membuka bungkus cokelatnya lalu memakannya meringis saat Chan Yeol dengan seenak jidat memotong batangan cokelat yang hampir menyentuh bibir Se Hun dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh,aku pikir berkonsultasi pada _Wu Fan si Cina Penakluk Hati Wanita_ tidak buruk"

Chan Yeol dan Se Hun hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Jong berkulit gelap itu menatap kedua sahabatnya aneh.

"Airr…."seru Chan Yeol dan Se Hun tertahan,layaknya orang yang hampir mati. Jong In menatap kedua pria tu dengan malas,memberikan sebotol air pada mereka dan kedua orang itupun minum dengan serabutan.

"Brengsek!Hah!Hah!itu sangat mahal bodoh!Sama saja menghabiskan uang jajanmu Selama satu bulan!"Chan Yeol sedikit mendorong tubuh Jong In di tengah-tengah usahanya mengatur nafas.

"Hitam kau cari mati!"Se Hun membelalakan matanya,menatap tajam dan menjilat bibirya sendiri lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Yak! apa kalian mau sampai lulus dikucilkan?"

Se Hun dan Chan Yeol terdiam. Jong In sedikit menyeringai,menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tahu sendirikan,Wu Fan itu salah satu ahli di bidang seperti banyak lelaki yang meminta sarannya agar mudah menggaet wanita dan meniduri wanita dalam waktu beberapa lelaki-lelaki itu menjadi idaman dan incaran para wanita" Se Hun dan Chan Yeol masih Jong In semakin melebarkan seringaiya,sepertinya ia bisa diandalkan hal seperti ini.

"Akan banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar kita,ingin menjadi kekasih kita,atau bahkan merelakan keperawanan mereka hanya untuk kita,dan yang pasti..ini akan mempermudah kita menjalani misi 'meniduri' wanita" Jong In menjilat apa yang akan ia dapat dari ide brilliant – _menurutnya_ – sedang Se Hun serta Chan Yeol ikut menggigit bibir mereka.

"Seperti Su Ho?" Tanya Chan Yeol In mengangguk.

"Su Ho dulu lebih buruk dari jelek,bau,dan lihat sekarang ,setelah meminta saran dari Wu Fan si Cina Penakluk Hati Wanita itu,ia jadi tampan,tenar,dan digilai wanita"

"Lu Han Songsaeng pasti akan terjerat padaku"

"Aku akan mendapatkan gadis sexy"

Se Hun dan Chan Yeol mulai membayangkan yang akan terjadi pada mereka saat mereka bisa seperti Su Ho,teman mereka.

"Baiklah,nanti malam kita bertemu di pertigaan dekat rumah nenek Park. Bawa uang sebanyak mungkin yang kalian miliki. Deal?"tanya Jong In .Chan Yeol dan Se Hun mengangguk mantap.

"Deal!"

.

.

.

**APA** **INI?!**

**1. Saya stress mengedit beberapa kata yang jika typo yah :'( **

**2. Maafkan karena ada FanFic yang belum apdet dan malah nambah Fanfic baru T.T**

**3. Semoga reader suka :***

**4. After Read, Of Course You must Review! Respect the author Please :D :D YEHETTT~**

**5. SEMOGA SUKA! **


End file.
